Akane Owari/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Concept Art Akane Owari.png|Akane's design in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Akanedr3.jpg|Akane's design in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Beta Designs Akane beta.jpg|Akane's beta design. GK4oIGW.png|The scrapped character that is interpreted as the most likely predecessor to Akane Owari. KkY6JnQ.png|Akane being used to show off the UI in a beta game mock-up. 1380770_187698418082493_1488493776_n.jpg|Akane's Beta "You've got that wrong!" sprite. Super-Danganronpa-2-Akane-Early.png|Akane's close to the final design. Verybeta.jpeg|Akane and others' beta designs. Anime Screenshots ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Intro Owari.gif|Akane's introduction. Opening Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening_1.png|Akane, Gundham Tanaka, Nekomaru, Sonia Nevermind and Kazuichi in the opening. Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening.png|Akane, Gundham, Nekomaru, Sonia and Kazuichi in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Owari jumped.jpg|Akane climbed and jumped in Hope's Peak Academy main building's rooftop. Class restrained Owari.jpg|Akane captured by Sonia, Nekomaru and Chisa. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Akane and her classmates visited Animal Shed. Class 77th.jpg|Akane gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Episode 02 Owari berserk.jpg|Akane went into her berserk-state after drinking Teruteru Hanamura's Doping Corn Soup. Owari's hunger.jpg|Akane eagerly wanted to eat Teruteru's nikujaga. Owari's effect.jpg|Akane under the effects of aphrodisiacs. Nidai's effect.jpg|Akane and Nekomaru's romantic scene, both under the effects of aphrodisiacs. Episode 03 The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|Akane watching Mahiru cry. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Akane and her classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Akane attends Chisa's welcome back party. Episode 07 Fuyuhiko Peko Nekomaru Akane.jpeg|Akane and her classmates watch as Gundam Tanaka demonstrates his mastery over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 10 Mahiru, Nagito, Teruteru.PNG|Akane and her classmates' brainwashing. Class 77.jpg|Chiaki Nanami reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Class 77 Despair.png|Akane and her classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki Nanami's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Owari.JPG|Akane states that she gonna eat her "fill." Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Akane and her classmates in their "Graduation" day. Ending DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Fun skiing. danganronpa.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Nidai, Peko and Akane about to fight.jpg|Nekomaru, Peko and Akane about to fight Future Foundation. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Hope Class 77-B.jpg|Akane and her classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Akane and her classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Akane pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Game Events ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Owari.jpg|Akane introducing herself. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|The Girls cooking together. 4565.jpg|Akane at Byakuya Togami's party. 51 4151.jpg|Akane at Byakuya's party (2). Event_39_(2).png|Akane and Mahiru Koizumi getting angry at Byakuya already eating. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Chapter 2 Akane and Nekomaru fighting.png|Akane and Nekomaru Nidai's training. Kane vs Maru.png|Akane and Nekomaru during their training close up. Akane lose.png|Akane losing the train when Nekomaru gives her his final attack. event_67.png|Akane arriving at the Diner after being beaten up in her training with Nekomaru. Event 70.png|Hajime Hinata and Akane testing the window in the Beach House. event_71.png|Akane testing the window in the Bathroom in Beach House. Chapter 3 Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Akane and the others at the fireworks party. Owari and nidia special event.jpg|Nekomaru gives Akane special massage. event_91 (1).png|Akane vs Monokuma. B0042375 50b41fe8c4bf5.jpg|Nekomaru protects Akane from being shot by Monokuma. gghgg h h,g.png|"I'M NOT GONNA LOSE!". Reactions about Nekomaru.jpg|Akane reacting to Nekomaru's new appearance. Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Akane on the rollercoaster with the others. Class_77_on_Monokuma_train.jpg|Akane and the others raiding a train heading to the Funhouse. 7NTaHs6.png|Akane, Robo-Nekomaru and Hajime participating in Monokuma's Tai-chi class. Jq4ATyL.jpg|Akane holding the remains of Robo-Nekomaru. gNVFFkT.png|Akane and Hajime testing to see if the murder weapon was the column. Chapter 5 Event 130.png|Akane attacking Nagito Komaeda. event_131.png|Chiaki Nanami convincing Akane to stop attacking Nagito. event_128_(1).png|Akane apprehending Nagito along with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Kazuichi Soda. Hajime promising not to give up hope2.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Chapter 6 Owari 1.png|Akane motivated by Hajime's words (1). Owari 2.png|Akane motivated by Hajime's words (2). SDR2 cast graduation.jpg|Akane and the other survivors activated the Forced Shutdown. Farewell.jpg|Akane and the others as the virtual world falls apart. Special Owari report card.png|Akane's report card. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do4_1280 (1).png|Akane's underwear. Manga Appearances Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Akane in manga.jpg|Akane muttering about food. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Akane and Nidai being angryu.png|Akane and Nekomaru about to fight. No no way really Hinata.png|Akane's reaction to Usami's death. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 2.png|Akane angry at Monokuma for Usami's death. Monokuma telling the students that he took their memories.png|Akane's reaction to Monokuma telling her about stealing her memories. Novel Appearances Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Akane as she appears in ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. ''Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Akanestage.jpg|Akane's (Yu Takahashi) Full Outfit in the play. Stageakane.jpg Stageakane2.jpg Ibukiakane.jpg|Akane and Ibuki Mioda. Official Art Danganronpa 2 Akanereload.png|''Danganronpa Reload official art. HUeUOc7.png|Akane being shown off as the antagonist in some beta promotional art, along with Byakuya, Chiaki, and Hajime. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Dangan Ronpa Reload'' promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. the girls on the cover.jpg|Akane on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|''Danganronpa 2'' artbook front cover. ''Danganronpa 3'' Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' Side: Despair Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Official Site Akane Owari on the official site.png|Akane on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. NISA_Owari.png|Akane on the official English site. AkaneDangan3.png|Akane's profile on the official Danganronpa 3 site. Profile Owari.png|Akane's profile on the Blu-ray box set for Danganronpa 3. Category:Image galleries